It's your move
by Simple Sparkle Shine
Summary: Yumi has a twin that gets on her nerves. But when they move to California, they find themselves falling for another set of twins. Are they in love with the right twin or not at all? Jamie owns this story. Go easy on me. I'm just going with the flow.
1. The Morning

**Yumi POV**

Beep! Beep! BAM!

I slammed my hand hard against the alarm clock and went back under the covers. I was not ready to deal with the morning or the 'Ms. Drama Queen'. I tried to fall asleep again, but, unfortunately, that wasn't the plan. Someone tugged away the blankets from me and pushed me off my comfy bed.

oomph! I landed with a thud. I heard fits of laughter and people rolling on the ground. I stood up, dusting myself off. I looked at the two goof balls on the ground holding their stomachs.

"Do you guys mind?"I glared at them, letting my hand rest on my hip.

"We're-haha-so-ha-sor-haha-ry!"They said between laughs. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are 17 and yet you act like a couple of four-year-olds,"I started to fix my messed up bed.

Frankie stood up and seemed relaxed enough to speak properly, " Oh come on Yumi. You know you love us."

"Of course she does. We are practically her favorite brothers in the world,"Eric grinned from ear to ear.

Frankie and Eric both have black messy hair, brown eyes and clear skin like everyone in the family. Frankie is taller than Eric by 1 inch even though they're both twins.

"So what's Nicole doing right now?" I spat out the name like garbage.

Nicole is my fraternal twin. We don't look anything alike. Frankie and Eric pretended to choke and faint. I couldn't help but laughed. I'm sure you could tell my older twin brothers don't either.

"She's putting on her mask of horror," Eric said, standing up.

"And she thinks if she dressed more laid back like you, guys will like her better than you," Frankie stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"How is she going to look like me? She doesn't have the same clothes as I do." I said walking into the bathroom and putting toothpaste onto my toothbrush.

"How the hell should we know? What are we? Your personal spies?" Frankie scoffed.

"You don't even pay us!" Eric chimmed in.

"Oh com on. Datd paysh wou guysh 100 evebry weesh," I rolled my eyes and continued to brush my teeth.

"What did she say?" Frankie asked.

"I think it was 'Okay. I will give you guysh my allowancesh'"Eric teased.

"You wish!" I spat going back into my bedroom.

I stared at them hoping they would get the hint. They didn't.

"What are you guys waiting for?"I asked, impatiently. They both shrugged.

"Get out! Sheesh!" I shoved them out of my room, sighing with content.

My family and I have just moved to San Jose, California two days ago and, already, I've been applied to a public school! A PUBLIC SCHOOL! Can you BELIEVE that? Ever since middle school, I hated public schools. Guys looked at my chest, Girls envied me and I had no real friends. How much does that suck? After the first semester of freshman year, I couldn't take it anymore and went to a private school.

Of course, Frankie and Eric were sad I wouldn't be at the same school with them anymore, but I needed to get away and start fresh. I could make friends and no guy ever stared at my chest...because it was only a school for girls.

My mom passed away when I was 10. It was really an unbelievable time for our family. My mom was very ill. When she died, Nicole blamed me for her death and did everything possible to hurt me. It's the reason we don't get along.

Our dad is barely ever a dad. He is always on those business trips. I don't have anything against my dad, it's just that I wish he would act more like a parent like mom did.

Frankie and Eric are twins (I think I mentioned that earlier). They look exactly alike except their personalities are totally different. Frankie can be a real sweet brother and maintains an A+, doesn't flirt with girls because he doesn't like any of them (except me because I'm his sister). Eric is a lunatic and smells a lot. He flirts with girls but only when he thinks he really likes them which rarely ever happens. Eric also has C+ average. I know he is trying but is just too busy with basketball. Oh, and they are both basketball stars. They tried out for the team at our new school yesterday and already, they're popular. Hmm. I still wonder why Frankie gets an A+ average but Eric gets a C+. I guess I'll never know.

My fraternal twin Nicole is a spoiled, slutty Drama Queen. She thinks everything revolves around her. Yeah right! Nicole is the complete opposite of me. She has brown wavy hair (that she dyed to blond) and piercing green eyes(that are only contacts). She is a total fake! Yet boys just love to get laid with girls like her. It so disgusting. Her boyfriends only last a week and on the last day she pushes them far enough and then breaks up with them for a new guy. Can you believe that? She also has a bad mouth, but that is usually expected. But the weird thing is, she's jealous of me! ME! Actually, a lot of girls are jealous of me. I don't see anything about me that makes every guy become lifeless and girl's want to murder me a thousand times before they become satisfied. It just doesn't make sense to me...

I got up again after 5 minutes and did my daily stretching. Yes, I do stretch every day. It helps me with my pencak silat and gymnastics. As soon as I finished my stretching, I walked into my closet and laid out my clothes, then walked into the bathroom for a quick shower. I finished my shower and slipped on the clothes I picked out: A black tank top and a white shirt over with 2 button ups, light blue jeans, a white shell necklace and black etnies.

I checked my reflection and gave it an okay. I grabbed my black Jansport backpack, my cellphone, and 50 dollars. I ran out the door, down the stairs, into the kitchen and screamed for Frankie and Eric. They came down dressed in khaki pants with a white muscle shirt and an unbuttoned button up shirt.

"Whose car are we taking, " Frankie asked as they jogged down the steps.

Eric made a similar noise to a gorilla, jumping up and down, "My car! Let's take my car!"

"Why do we need to take cars? The school is only five minutes away if we cross that bridge. Don't be so lazy, " I remarked.

"But, I really wanted to show off my car," Eric mumbled.

I laughed and shook my head. We walked into the garage and grabbed our skate boards. We raced each other to school. I came first, but it was an easy win since Frankie and Eric kept pushing and shoving each other. When we arrived at the school, I couldn't help think we forgot something, but I shrugged it off.

**Nicole POV**

'Damn it! How does she make it look so fucking easy!' I screamed out loud.

My room was a total mess. Clothes were tossed onto lamps, the floor, and all over my bed. I was having trouble deciding what to wear that would look much better than Yumi's style of clothing but similar. But, it was so difficult to find something so disgustingly nice to wear.

"Fuck it! I'll wear what I feel like. God Damn it!" I was too frustrated.

I quickly stripped what I had put on before and slipped into short shorts and tight red halter top with matching red heels that were to die for. I put on red lip gloss and black eyeliner. I checked in the mirror myself for any flaws. Of course, there were none. I mean, look at me. I'm flipping gorgeous! I grabbed my purse and walked down the stairs.

"Frankie! Eric! We can go now," I called for them. I called some more and found only an empty house. Those bastards left without me!

"Fucking bastards!" I took out my cell and called the limo services.

_You guys are so dead_ I thought.

**Yumi POV**

We held our skateboards in our hands and walked into the office. It wasn't very hard to find. There was a large sign pointing the direction of the office.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Do you mind giving us our schedules. We're the Ishiyamas." Frankie asked politely.

The woman looked up at us and smiled, before looking through some papers. She handed us our schedules with a note stuck to them and maps of the school.

"Here you go. Is there anything else you need?" She eyed our boards.

"Yes. Where are the racks for the skate boards?" I asked her.

"Oh it's right over where you guys had just entered." She smiled again.

We thanked her and hung our boards on the rack, before exiting the office.

I had no classes with Frankie or Eric, seeing their both Juniors and I'm a sophomore.

Bring! Bring!

"Yumi, you want us to drop you off to your class?" Eric asked.

"No thanks. I think I can manage. See you guys at lunch." I waved and walked to homeroom.

'Great. Now I get to meet Assholes and Sluts of Kadic High.' I thought bitterly.


	2. New Friends New Twins

Yumi-15 years old

Nicole-15 years old

Frankie-17 years old

Eric-17 years old

Theo-16

Aelita-15

Heidi-15

Jeremie-16

Odd-15

DJ-15

Ulrich- 16

* * *

**Yumi POV**

When I entered the classroom, only half the seats were filled while the teacher sat at her desk reading a book. I walked up to the teacher as the empty seats became occupied. After what seemed like half an hour, the teacher finally noticed me.

"May I help you?" The teacher asked, clearly irritated.

Already, I'm guessing she's one of those easily annoyed teachers that teach because they can't do better than that. So, they take their anger out on the children.

She had blond hair, almost gray, that was tied up in a tight bun. Her attire was a dark grey woman's work suit with a white shirt and a dark gray skirt that went just above her knees. Talk about scary. She wore 1 inch heels that clicked against the floor, that made you think of how much time you have left before she punished you with something horrible.

"I'm your new student," I simply stated, holding back the urge to say something that will get me a trip to detention on the first day.

She looked as if she were thinking to herself_ Why? What did I do to deserve to teach pathetic students? And now I have to deal with a new and most likely more stupid student?_

The teacher yanked my schedule away, studied it to check and make sure she had a new student and thrusts it back to me. Hey, I didn't want to be here either. She stood up and quickly, the students quieted down.

_She must be terrifying teacher to make the class shut their mouth like that._ I thought to myself.

"Students (meaning pathetic dumb asses) we have a new student(meaning another pathetic loser who doesn't know a thing about anything). Please make her feel welcome(yeah right!)." She introduced me.

The class said hello like their lives depended on it, if they didn't want to have a pitchfork thrust through their scared little hearts.

I said hello before the teacher talked in her demonic voice again.

"I am Mrs. O'Connor, your science teacher." Mrs. O'Connor continued.

She's married? Wow! I wonder how her husband copes.

**Scene Jump!**

A man, about in his late 40's, appears in a basement , tied to a metal chair.

A metal table is next to him with an apple on it.

The basement has a large fireplace, burning wood.

The basement is blood red and black.

All types of weapons are hung on the wall.

The man's body is covered with cuts and bruises.

He tries to eat the apple but it rolls away from him.

Taunting him.

"Why is it I always picked the crazy ones? " He sighs in defeat.

**Scene Jump!**

"Mr. Stern!"

A guy with messy brown chocolate hair and the most soft brown eyes stood up. He looked really hot! Apparently, everyone knew that. Girls were swooning and guys were glaring at him.

"Yes?" He spoke.

Even his voice sounded like an angel's. Gentle and soothing.

"Ms. Ishiyama, you will sit with Stern, seeing as his brother never seems to bother to come to class." Mrs. O'Connor dulled on." But, we are going to take a test so Mr. Stern will show you around the school. I will write a pass and Mr. Stern, you will take the test another time."

As Mrs. O'connor wrote the pass, I noticed girls glaring at me with envy. Great! Now I'm back at my old high school with my old friends Envy and Jealousy. 'Mr. Stern' took the pass from Mrs. O'Connor and walked out the door, but not without giving me a smile first. I followed him out, feeling my lips curve into a smile.

The bronze haired boy looked at me and spoke in his angelic voice" Hi. I'm Theo. You are?"

"I-I'm Yumi." I stuttered a bit. _Stop being an idiot!_

"Nice name. I had to ask because I'm pretty sure you don't want to be called 'Ms. Ishiyama', do you?" He asked.

"No. Not really." I admitted.

He smiled and spoke again, "Well, Welcome to Kadic High, Yumi. Where all your dreams come true."

I raised an eyebrow at that last comment, believing he completely went insane.

"So what's with all the formalities with the daughter of Satan?" I asked.

"Mrs. O'Connor? She just thinks we should all like adults and be mature and all that other crap," He shrugged.

"Oh."

"Well, as you probably already know, this is an inside school."

I nodded and waited for him to speak again.

"This school has 6 floors. The ground floor is the office, teacher's lounge and cafeteria. 2nd floor is for the electives. 3rd is Social studies, Literature and something else. I forgot. And 4th is..."(A/N I know Kadic is not really an inside school, but I don't care:)

35 minutes later...

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Theo and I jumped at the sound of the bell and began laughing at ourselves. Soon, we were able to contain ourselves and regain control over our laughs.

"What class you have next?" Theo asked, when we were calm enough to talk properly.

"Um... Looks like Gym with Mr. Jim," I told him.

His eyes went wide and he screame, "ME TOO!"

We began laughing hysterically all over again. People stared at us like we were crazy, but we were laughing way too hard to care. It felt nice to make a friend and just be my-goofy-non-caring-self. But, then a teacher came by and scolded us for our immaturity and gave us both a warning. When the teacher left, we continued to giggle and laugh all the way to the gym.

We received another warning from Jim for being tardy. I could tell he was thinking we were doing something inappropriate, when he squinted at us. Jim continued teaching something about CPR, when no one in this class really listened. Theo grabbed my hand and lead me to the top of the bleachers where four other people were sitting.

"Hey guys! This is Yumi. She's new here,"Theo whispered as we both sat down.

I received a bunch of responses, greeting me.

"Hey, Yumi. How you holding up in this prison?" a girl with blond hair asked me.

"Hi. Thanks to Theo here, I survived." I nudged him; he just grinned.

"Yeah, well, you know how I do," Theo pretended to be all gangster-like.

I rolled my eyes, as the other people laughed quietly.

"So, are you going to tell me who your friends are?"

"Oh! The girl with what seems like unnatural pink hair, but really is, is Aelita or 'Princess'. The other girl with blond natural hair and a preppy sense of style is Heidi. The guy with black hair is DJ. The other guy with blond hair and a pruple blob in the middle is Odd. And last but not least, Jeremie. He is our one and only Genius of the school. " Theo introduced them, but still had more to say "and there are a few more but you can meet them later."

I memorized all their names and started chatting with them. I found out Aelita and Jeremie were dating and so were Heidi and Odd.

DJ, Theo and I were the only single ones. Only a few minutes later, 2 people barge into the gym...and one of them...was my sister...typical...The two were holding hands and their clothes were a complete mess. The guy had lipstick all over his face and neck...but thats usually what I expected when a guy held hands with the Bimbo Princess. The thing that surprised me, was that the guy looked exactly like Theo!

Well, almost, but close enough you could tell they were related. Just like me and Nicole but we were faternal twins. I looked at Theo and I saw him glaring at the guy holding hands with my sister. It scared me that he was like this.

I whispered to him" Theo?...Is that your...?"

"Yes," he said through his grinding teeth, "That's my twin. Ulrich..."

"Ulrich?" I whispered so lightly, I wasn't sure if I just said it in my head.


	3. She's My Twin

Yumi-15 years old

Nicole-15 years old

Frankie-17 years old

Eric-17 years old

Theo-16

Aelita-15

Heidi-15

Jeremie-16

Odd-15

DJ-15

Ulrich- 16

* * *

**Yumi's Point Of View**

_Ulrich? _I asked in curiosity.

"ULRICH! This is the 3rd time you've been late to my class! One more and and you can have a date with the principal. I'm sure you little 'friend' wouldn't mind being lonely for a little while." Jim screamed at Ulrich.

But, Ulrich didn't have a sign of fear on him. He seemed unfazed and continued to walk towards the top of the bleachers where Theo and I were sitting. My sister, still holding his hand, blushed a deep red. Hoe.

"Hold it Stern! Don't think I'm letting you two off the hook that easy. I'm sure you and your friend wouldn't mind demonstrating CPR to the class. I mean isn't the reason you are always late to my class is because you give CPR lessons?" Jim asked, clearly trying to make them look like complete idiots.

The class snickered. I smirked as my sister looked like she was ready to blow up like a balloon. I looked back at Theo. He was still glaring at Ulrich, teeth clenched, hands curled into fists. I didn't know what to do, but keep shut.

I looked back to the front and saw Nicole on the mat, still blushing. Ulrich pinched her nose and pressed his mouth against Nicole's. I rolled my eyes, while the rest of the class 'ooh's like immature kids. The two turned the CPR demonstration into a major makout session.

"All right! ENOUGH!" Jim yelled.

Ulrich stopped and grinned, helping Nicole up from the mat. Just then, the bell rings, signaling for the 5 minute break. Everybody stands up from the bleachers and heads out of the gym in a big group. Nicole and Ulrich disappeared in the group. The only ones still sitting on the bleachers, was Theo and his eyes were glazed, staring out at nothing.

"Theo," I whispered, setting my hand on his shoulder "Are you ok?"

His gaze softened, when he looks at me. He stares into my eyes, intense. It scared me. The way he looked at me like that. After what seems like hours, he spoke again.

"I'm peachy."He put on a weak smile.

I smile, half-heartedly, not really understanding what about Ulrich could have made Theo go all quiet and scary. I stood up, slowly, picked up my backpack, swung it onto my shoulder. Theo still sat, looking up at me.

"Come on, Theo. We have to go to class now," I extended my hand for him to take.

He grabbed it and we walked off the bleachers and out the gym. I realize I don't know what classes Theo has next and Theo didn't seem ready to speak. To me, I really didn't see why Theo was taking this so harshly. But, I do know it has something to do with Ulrich. So, I decided to let Theo be Thankfully, I see one of Theo's friends come our way.

"Hey, Yumes! Don't you think you guys should head to class?" Odd panted.

"I would but, I don't know what classes Theo has next and he hasn't talked since we left the gym." I told him

"Maybe I should take him to the Nurse's Office. He does look a little pale. You should head to class." He offered.

"Okay," I lreleased Theo's hand, reluctantly, and head to my next class.

**XXXXXXX**

I haven't seen Theo since second period and I'm basically panicking over what might be absolutely nothing. Not even knowing him for more than 3 hours and I feel like he is a brother of mine.

Right now, it's lunch time and, hopefully, I'll see Theo. I scurried into the cafeteria and went searching for Theo. I see him running up to me, followed by Odd, Jeremie, and DJ. His face is no longer a ghostly pale and he was smiling-more like grinning. It wasn't that icy glare in the gym.

"Hey! Yumi! Long time no see!"Theo joked.

"Hey!" I grinned like an idiot. "How ya feeling?"

"I'm good now. Sorry if I freaked you out," He apologized.

"It's all right. I'm just glad you're feeling better," I smiled.

"So, does that mean I get a hug," he pretended to pout.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around him as he did the same.

"Oh my god! I think I'm going to barf!"Odd pressed his hands against his stomach.

Theo pat Odd on the back and laughed "Keep your food inside, Odd. I don't think we need to see the food you already ate."

"Yeah. I'm still hungry so please don't throw up," Jeremie begged.

"I can't help it. These two are acting too melodramatic for my taste" Odd explained, releasing his scrawny stomach.

"What? Don't you hug Heidi?"Theo asked.

"Yeah, but she's my girlfriend. You just hug girls who you only know for about a few hours." Odd had a point.

"Unlike Ulrich. He makes out with every girl he sees and doesn't even know their names!"Theo snapped.

"All right! Sheesh!"Odd held up his hands in defence.

"Speak of the Devil.."I heard Jeremie mumbled as his eyes looked to his left.

That's when I noticed a boy just like Theo coming our direction. He was holding hands with Nicole just like he had when he walked into gym. I became alert. I didn't want Theo turning all white and quiet again. But, Theo looked absolutely relaxed. He was smiling and waving at Ulrich!

"Hey, Bro!"I heard Ulrich yell through the cafeteria, still holding Nicole's hand.

Nicole was giggling, uncontrollably. I glared at her, annoyed how pathetic and cheap she acts.

"Hey Ulrich. Who's your '_friend_'?"Theo emphasized.

"Oh! Her name's-" Ulrich started, but I reconized something around Nicole's pale neck.

It was my necklace! It was the locket mom gave me when I was 10 before she died. The necklace was in the shape of a star. It was especially made for me for reasons I held dearly. Besides, my name was engraved on the back of the locket and it needed a special key for it to open. I kept that key in a safe place when I needed it. Inside the locket, was something my mom wrote for me that was for my eyes only. I've never opened it since she told me not to open it till my sixteenth birthday.

"That's my necklace!" I blurted out.

Nicole stared at me hard as if she was trying to see if she knew me.

"What are you talking about? This is my necklace."She was obviously playing dumb.

Obviously, she didn't know I could kick her ass.

"Don't act stupid with me. You snuck into my room again and took that from under my pillow," I took a step forward.

She took a step back, releasing Ulrich's hand. Okay, so maybe she did know I could and _would_ kick her ass.

"Yumi, you know her?" Theo looked surprised, including Odd, Jeremie and Ulrich.

Nicole? What's going on?"Ulrich asked, dumbfounded.

I clenched my teeth, "She's my twin."


	4. Heidi?

**Yumi's Point Of View**

I clenched my teeth and curled my hands into tight fists "She's my twin."

No one says anything. Everyone just stands there, looking from Nicole to me.

"Hand it over, Nicole"I say, fully prepared to take her down.

I love that necklace. If she didn't hand it over soon, she would be dead.

She scoffs and crosses her arms"Or what?"

"Or you won't live to see the next morning"I said, darkly.

"Is that a threat?"Nicole glares.

"Hmm...I don't know? What do you think?"I ask sarcastically.

"Don't mess with me, Yumi."She says.

We glare at one another, as if we're having a battle with our minds. It was after a moment that people all around us begin to stare and whisper. Theo, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie all look very uncomfortable.

"Odd, I think we should get back to our girlfriends. They're probably wondering where we went," Jeremie says, clearly looking for a way to leave.

"Yeah. See you guys,"Odd waves and walks away with Jeremie.

Me and Nicole continue our little war while Ulrich and Theo look at one another.

"Just give it to me and I'll save you the embarassment of kicking your butt"I tell her.

"You wish!"She yells.

"Fine. Have it your way"I shrug and put myself in a fighting stance, which was really unnessecary seeing as she couldn't even defend herself against a bee sting.

When I am just about to punch her, Ulrich stands in front of Nicole. He's defending her?! Of all people!

I stand up straight and glare at Ulrich" What do you think you are doing?"

He turns around to face Nicole and unclips the necklace from Nicole's neck and puts it into my hands. He says nothing and walks off with Nicole to a lunch table where a lot of other students were sitting around. You can bet I was totally bewildered. You could read on my face.

"What. The. Freak."I say out loud.

I turn to face Theo to see if he new why his brother acted like that, but he had the same confused expression I did.

**XXXX**

I sit next to Theo on the lunch table, fingering the locket around my neck. Heidi and Odd are practically sitting in each other's lap, making out as if they were the only ones there. Jeremie and Aelita are talking and laughing about something only super smart people would know about. DJ had gone off in the crowd of people where Ulrich and Nicole had disappeared.

Then I remember, Frankie and Eric said they would meet me at lunch. I scanned the cafeteria, but didn't find either of my brothers.

"You hungry?"Theo asks all of a sudden.

"Not really"But, then my stomach growled.

"Right...I'll go get you a lunch."Theo stands up from his seat and gets in lthe short line to get me my food.

I sigh and grab my cell phone from my back pocket and check any miss calls or text messages. I have 2 text messages. First message is from my cousin Hiroki from Japan.(**A/N I know Hiroki is Yumi's brother, but now he is her cousin, ok?)**

_He says:_

_Hey Yumes! Miss u alredy! Now I hav no one to anoy! _

_-Hiroki-_

I roll my eyes and reply back:

_Yeah. thanks Hiroki. Be happy ur all the way across the planet so I can't kick ur butt anymore._

_-Yumi-_

I press the send button and look over the next message. It's from my horoscope. I press delete and close my phone and shove it back into my back pocket. I look up and see Theo coming back with a large stack of food.

"Is that all for me?"I ask, in surprise.

He shakes his head" I knew Odd will try and eat all the food before you could even finish a french fry."

Odd releases Heidi and glares at Theo. But, he catches sight of the plate of food and begins to have a weird twitch in his eye.

"Odd?" I ask.

He ignores me while a bit of drool escapes his mouth. He looks like a predator ready to attack it's prey. He jumps after the plate of food, knocking Heidi off his lap and onto the floor. Theo slides the plate of food away from Odd and laughs as Odd crawls on the table.

"See? What I tell ya?"Theo continues to laugh while pushing Odd away.

"Wow."I continue"Who needs Discovery Channel when you got Odd."

Heidi gets up and dusts herself off and hits Odd on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"Odd finally gets out of his trance.

"You pushed me!"Heidi yells.

"That's not a reason!"Odd argues.

"They're a happy couple, arn't they?"I whisper to Theo.

"Yeah"He agrees.

"What'd you two say?!"They both look at us angrily.

We gulp and shake our heads. They turn their faces back to each other and continue their little fight. I look over to where Aelita and Jeremie were sitting, but they weren't there.

"Hey! Where did Aelita and Jeremie go? They were so quiet, I didn't even notice them leave."I nudge Theo.

"Oh, don't worry. They usually go to the Library or the Lab."He reassures me.

I simply nod. Theo and I eat the full plate of food, little by little, watching Heidi and Odd fight and argue over something so little. Soon after, the bell for the next period rings. Theo throws away the rest of the food, but I take the small portion of french fries left and eat it on the way to class.

For the rest of the day, Theo and I sat next to each other in every class and talked and joked around while all our teachers gave us a look and continued their lesson. When our last class finally ended, Theo and I were the first ones out the door. We go to the skateboard racks to grab my skateboard and head to the parking lot.

"You driving a car?"I ask Theo, with my skate board in hand.

"Yeah. That would explain why we are walking towards the parking lot with cars parked in them."Theo explains as if it's obvious.

I roll my eyes and follow Theo as he heads toward a silver Mercedez Benz and unlocks it with his key. He opens the door for himself and slides into the seat. I stand beside the open door while the engine roars.

"Well, um, see you later, Theo"I say, unsurely as I back away and walk towards the front of the school to meet Frankie and Eric.

"Wait!"He calls to me.

I stop my feet from moving any farther and turn to face Theo and his Mercedez.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sort of having a party at my house."He rubs his neck, nervously"Your welcome to come. If you want, of course."

"On a Monday?"I rasie an eyebrow.

"Why? What's wrong with Monday?"

"Oh nothing. Just a little weird for me, but sure I'll come."

"Great! My adress is 25 Sunrise Drive. The party's at 6 p.m."

"Wait! You live on Sunrise?"

"Yeah. Is something wrong?"

"No. I live on that street too!"

"Really? Cool!"

"Yeah! So, I'll see you at 6, then. Laters!"

I walk off the parking lot as Theo gets in his car and drives away. Heading to the front of the school, I think of how excited I am to be going to my first party in California! I was so eager for the party, I didn't realize Frankie and Eric calling and running up to me.

"Yumi! Where were you?! We were about to call the police!"Frankie yells, panicky.

"I was a school! Where else could I have been?!"I yell back.

"Yeah, Frankie. Geez, you need to take a chill pill."Eric says.

"I don't do drugs, Eric" Frankie snaps.

"Can you calm down for a sec, so we can go home."I beg, getting on my skateboard leaving them to catch up to me.

When they do, we are already home. I unlock the door to the house and hang tmy board in the garage while Eric and Frankie do the same. I kick off my shoes and leave my backpack against the stairs. I check the time on my phone. It was only 2:45 P.M. I had a while before the party. I decided to take a dip in our backyard pool.

I ran up the stairs and into my room to change into my black and grey striped bikini. It was a clip-on that slipped on perfectly on me. I tied my hair in a small bun and checked my reflection. I gave it the OK and put on my black flip flops, grabbing a black, fluffy towel on the way out of my room and back down the steps. Making my way to the backyard, I see Frankie and Eric, sweating on the basketball court beside the pool. But, they're not the only people I see in the backyard.

Nicole and Ulrich are making out in the hot tub...again. I could care less. I roll my eyes and set my towel on a fold-up chair under a large umbrella. I slip off the black flip flops and dive into the pool causing a big splash. I feel the bubbles tickling every part of my body. Rising to the surface, Frankie and Eric are standing in front of me, breathing, heavily and sweating.

"What's up?"I ask them.

"You got Nicole's boyfriend's attention and she's sure not happy about it."Frankie says, pointing over to Nicole and Ulrich's Tub of Love.

I look over to them and see Ulrich and Nicole splashing each other. But, I could see, every now and then, Ulrich would look in this direction. As if to see if I'm paying attention to him. Probably to see if I'm jealous. Pfft! Yeah right! We haven't even really met and he is trying to catch my attention by plating with Nicole? Wow. That boy needs to get his head checked. I look back to Frankie and Eric, and shrug.

"If he wants my attention, he sure needs to try harder."I tell them.

"Okay, but if he starts annoying you, just tell us."Eric goes into protective mode.

"Sure."I shrug."You guys want to swim? You guys look like you could use one."

"Why not?" Frankie agrees as he begins taking off his shirt.

"No thanks." Eric declines."I got a date tonight. So I better go take a shower now."

"You got a date?"I ask in surprise.

"Yeah. It's this hot babe I met in the hallway" Eric admits, flipping his hair.

"What's her name?"I knew he wouldn't even know.

"Um. I think it was Sasha. No, wait! Leslie. No! Wait! It's-"

"Forget it."I cut in and start my 1 out of 30 laps in the pool.

Eric leaves and heads back into the house, closing the slide door on his way in.

"I know his date's name" Frankie as I finish my laps.

"Oh?"I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Her name's Heidi."Frankie answers.

_Heidi? Isn't that Odd's girlfriend? Maybe it's a different girl. I mean, it is a big school._

_"_What does she look like?"I ask.

"She has blonde hair and she had this preppiness about her. And she hung out with this girl with pink hair. Aelita, I think."Frankie scratches his head.

_Okay. So that sort of proves she is the Heidi I just hung out with at the lunch table. But, why is she on a date with my brother if she's dating Odd?_

I lift myself out of the pool and wrap myself in my black fluffy towel.

"Where you going?"Frankie asks in confusion.

I remebered the party"My friend Theo invited me to his party. He lives a few houses down from us. I got to get ready."

I couldn't tell Frankie about Heidi cheating on Odd with Eric. Frankie and Eric would just start fighting about how he just wants to _'steal his girl'_ .Like they did back in Japan and let's just say, they didn't go to school for a while.

I walk into the living room, hoping to find my brother. I did...but, he had company...

"Heidi?"...

* * *

Was that good or bad? REVIEW!!


	5. Before The Party

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. Please enjoy chapter 5.**

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes. Heidi was sitting on my brother's lap, showering him with kisses! She was cheating on Odd! And to make it worse, Heidi was cheating on him with _my_ brother!

"Ahem,"I fake coughed loud enough for them to hear.

Reluctantly, she ripped her lips apart from Eric and lifted her head to face me. Her eyes held horror and fear.

"Y-Yumi, what are you doing here?"She stuttered nervously, sliding to the opposite side of the couch from my brother.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What's going on, Yumi?"Eric asked, obviously confused.

"Yumi, please! I-I-It's not what it looks like!"She begged.

I ignored her plea and explained to my brother,"Heidi has a boyfriend, Eric."

Eric stared at me with disbelief. He shook his head with denial.

"I nodded,"Yes."

Eric turned his head to face Heidi. He opened his mouth to speak, be nothing came out. He was stumped for words. Eric closed his mouth and shook his head as he lifted himself from the living room couch. I was surprised Eric didn't try to argue with me at first instead of giving in so easily. Heidi reached for him as he stood.

"Eric, please. I can explain,"Heidi begged again.

Eric pulled his arm out of Heidi's grasp and stared at her with cold eyes,"What can you explain? What can you do that will prove what Yumi said was wrong?"

"What can _you _do to prove that what Yumi said was right?"She challenged.

Eric glanced at me, sideways, then back to Heidi,"Yumi never lies about anything. I know that for a fact."

I smiled to myself, mentally thanking Eric for having that much faith in me.

"If you don't mind, I think it's best you leave _now_,"Eric stated.

Heidi glared at Eric and I, before barging out of the house. After, we heard the front door close, an ear-splitting scream surrounded the house. A few seconds later, Frankie ran into the living room dripping wet.

"What the _hell_ was that?!"Frankie exclaimed.

"Heidi,"Eric and I said at the same time.

"You mean your date was the one that made me miss the basket and break our neighbor's window with a basketball?!"Frankie gawked.

"Yeah...Hey wait-"

"Hold up! You broke a window?"I interrupted Eric.

"Yeah. So?"Frankie shrugged.

A rapid knock came from the front door. We all ran to answer it.

"Um..Yes?"I opened the door halfway.

"Hello. Is this your basketball?"a sweet looking lady, about in her late 60's, held Frankie's ball.

"Yeah! Thanks!"Frankie was about to grab it when the old lady pulled it away.

"You'll get it back once you've paid for my broken window!"The old lady shook her hand, angrily at us and slowly walked out of our driveway _with_ Frankie's ball.

I locked the door and waited for someone to react.

"Dad's going to kill me,"Frankie held his head in his hands.

"No, he won't,"I patted his back, reassuringly.

"You think ?"He lifted his head, hopeful.

"No. He's going to kill you."

"Gee, thanks, Yumi"Frankie muttered, sarcastically.

"No problem."

"Hey, don't worry so much, bro. Who says dad's going to find out?"Eric said.

Frankie and I raised our hands.

"Well, I don't. We can pay for the window ourselves,"Eric adds.

"Yeah and where do suppose we get this money, huh, Eric?"I questioned.

Eric rubbed the back of his neck, nervously,"I was thinking, maybe, you could use your car money."

"What?!"I yelled.

I've been saving up for a car since I was 9. My dad would always give me 500 dollars every month because he knew how badly I wanted a car too. I was not about to throw away all my money because of what Frankie did to an old lady's window.

"Oh, please, Yumi!"Frankie went down on his knees and begged,"I promise to buy you any car you want. Please, Yumi!"

I crossed my arms and made no eye contact with him or I would surely give in.

"If dad finds out I accidentally broke a neighbor's window, who knows what he'll do,"Frankie was now hanging onto my leg.

I tried to wiggle out of his arms, but he wouldn't loosen his grip,"All right! All right! I'll pay. But you better buy me the car I want by the time I get my driver's license or I'm gonna do something much more worse than what dad would do,"I threatened.

"Thank you, Yumi! You rock!"Frankie released my leg and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Frankie jumped up and down in relief like a little kid that was sugar high. I wiped off the wet kiss Frankie gave me with my palm and head upstairs.

"Where are you going?"Eric asked while Frankie continued to jump up and down like a pogo stick.

"I'm gonna get ready for a party at Theo's house. It's at 6,"I explained from upstairs.

"Will your friend mind if I go?"Eric wondered.

"You? Want to go to a party full of sophomores?"I hinted.

"Um, maybe not,"Eric changes his mind and heads into the kitchen.

I smiled and walk into my bathroom to take a shower. I stripped off my swimsuit and laid it on the edge of the bathtub/shower. My muscles felt relaxed under the tingling water. As soon as I exited the bathroom, I dried myself and wrapped a towel around me. I walked into my closet and browsed through my own clothing.

_What should I wear? I don't want to look stupid or anything._

It was my first party in California and I didn't want to seem like a total loser or anything. But, then again, why do I care? I never cared what people thought. I wore what I liked and never gave a damn about anyone else. So why do I care now? I brushed the thought off and picked out my clothing: A white tank top, light grey capris, sunny white flip flops and a black swim suit underneath. It kind of surprised me I had something other than black in my own closet.

I quickly blow dried and brushed my hair. Taking a quick view of myself in the bathroom mirror, I stuffed my cell into my back pocket and practically flew down the staircase. I spotted Eric and Frankie racing in the pool. Ulrich and Nicole were no where to be found.

_Probably at the party or in Nicole's room doing you-know-what. _I thought.

"Eric! Frankie! I'm leaving now,"I told them as they rose to the surface.

"Already?"Eric ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"Yeah. It's 6,"I announced, glancing at the kitchen clock from the door.

"I thought most girls usually take for ever to get ready,"Frankie exaggerated.

"And I thought you knew I'm not most girls,"I mocked

"Very true,"He agreed with an impish grin.

"Okay, see you guys later,"I waved goobye and left the house.

As I walked to Theo's house, the driveway was emptied besides the shiny silver Mercedez I'd seen Theo in and another car. I didn't even try to guess because I knew I would get it wrong. But, it looked absoulutely amazing. **(A/N Pictures of cars on my page)**

I arrived at the front door and rung the doorbell. Thankfully, Theo answered it.

"Hey, Yumi!"Theo grinned.

* * *

**Sorry. That wasn't the best place to stop it but it's been so long since I updated and I wanted to give you something at least. Please Review.**


	6. Author's Note

Sorry! I know you guys were hoping for an update but I'm grounded for 1 month so I can't update.

I'll try to sneak in some time to update little by little because my parents work all day on monday through friday so don't hope for anything big.

BYE!


	7. During The Party

**OKAY! WE JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT OUR USERNAME IS NO LONGER JAMIE AND NICOLE. ****IT'S _SIMPLE SPARKLE SHINE_. ****YOU PROBABLY REALIZED THAT ALREADY THOUGH.**

**WE ARE ALSO APOLOGIZING FOR TAKING A MONTH TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER. ****PLEASE FORGIVE US. ****OUR READERS ARE VERY IMPORTANT. ****PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER! **

**PS. IF YOU'RE WONDERING, It's Your Move has: ****905 VIEWS. 11 FAVS. 14 ALERTS. ****Currently. **WE THOUGHT YOU GUYS MAYBE WANTED TO KNOW.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Yumi.**

I arrived at the front door and rung the doorbell. Thankfully, Theo answered it.

"Hey, Yumi!"Theo grinned.

"Hey Theo!"I smiled back.

"Glad you could make it. Come on in,"He moves aside, allowing me to enter.

Unlike the almost empty driveway, the house was crowded with people dancing to the loud booming music. I was surprised I couldn't hear it from the outside.

"Wow. Your house looks really...wow,"Theo chuckled at my statement.

The outside of Theo's house was nothing compared to the inside of it. Sure I had a million dollar mansion like him but his was more the movie star type.

"Yeah. It's one of the perks of having the president of a CEO company as your dad,"Theo shrugged.

For some reason, I blurted out,"Is your brother here?"

Theo's face held surprise,"No. He's with your sister at your house still."_I should have known. Why am I even thinking of Ulrich right now? I don't even like him._

"Why do you ask?"

"Because if your brother's here, my sister is here. And if my sister is here, she'll ruin my fun,"I said._Yeah, that's why. Just keep telling yourself that, Yumi.  
_

"Oh,"he continued,"Well, would you like to dance with me?"He looked nervous.

I smiled and nodded. He gently grabbed my hand and led me to the middle of the living room, which resembled a dance floor. Theo and I danced randomly to the music. Fortunately, we weren't the only ones looking like idiots and retards. Sometimes, Theo would make do some weird moves and I would laugh my head off. I barely call what we did dancing.

After 4 songs, I suggested we get something to drink. I followed him into his backyard, where it was equally crowded. There was a small bar set up across from the pool and a few high chairs set up along the bar. Theo and I sat side by side and asked the bartender for a Sprite and Pepsi. He even added those little umbrellas to the plastic cups that had both our drinks.

"So, enjoying the party so far?"Theo asked with a cute little grin.

I took a sip of my Pepsi,"Yup. But, don't parties like these play games like 'spin the bottle' or 'seven minutes in heaven'?"

"Um...no. People in high school don't play those types of games, Yumi,"Theo said, as if it was obvious.

"Are you saying you're too old to play a harmless little game?"I eyed him,playfully.

"What?! No! Of course not."

I muttered a sarcastic 'uh-huh' and continued to sip my soda.

"Fine! We'll play!" Theo stormed over to the DJ inside the celebrity type mansion and grabbed the mic. _Great! Now, he's going to make a fool out of himself. And at his own party._

I was going to stop him from humiliating himself, but, then, decided against it. I listened instead.

"Hey everybody, uh, I'm sure you're having a great time!"Theo laughed, nervously."If you feel like playing a little spin the bottle, head into the garage."

Everyone stared at him like he was a lunatic. Theo looked ready to pass out. I would have burst out laughing, but I didn't want to look like another crazed person. Theo handed the mic back to the DJ and stuffed his hand into his pockets, head down, and walked back in my direction.

I couldn't hold it back any longer. I fell off my seat and laughed, hugging my sides. Theo narrowed his eyes at me.

"This isn't funny, Yumi,"Theo grumbled.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry,"I grinned, making it completely obvious that I wasn't.

"Oh that's it!"Theo was about to reach my sides, when Odd appeared in front of us. With Heidi.

Odd had a look on his face that did not suit him well. His eyes were filled with hatred towards me. I looked passed Odd and glanced at Heidi who was being surrounded by Aelita and another girl. She was pretending to look hurt and injured. She hid her eyes behind her sunglasses and hugged her hoodie closer to her. But, the more I looked at her, the more it seemed she was not acting.

"Hey Odd. What's going on?"Theo asked, casually.

Odd didn't reply to Theo, but kept his attention fixed on me.

"What did you do to Heidi, Yumi?"Odd growled.

I blinked in surprise,"You think I did something to Heidi?"

"Don't play dumb, Yumi,"Odd's hands were curled into tight fists.

"Odd, quit scaring Yumi!"Theo demanded. I really wasn't frightened by Odd.

More pissed, actually. I really didn't like being accused. Especially, if I didn't do it. I'm guessing Heidi told Odd_ her_ version of what happened back at my house. She played the victim, while I played the evil bitch. I bet she even took out the part of my brother.

"It's okay, Theo,"I reassured him, still facing Odd."So what did Heidi tell you? That I beat her up? Or that I ran over her with a car?"

"Like you don't know!"the girl beside Heidi scoffed.

By now, the music stopped and everyone had their full attention on us. Just like in the cafeteria.

"You better have a good reason why Heidi has all those bruises!"Heidi flinched as she removed her hoodie and glasses.

Everyone gasped and whispered in hushed tones around us. Purple marks covered the majority of her arms. Blackness circled both her eyes.

"Okay! That's it! If you think I did that, you're WRONG!"I yelled, angrily."I don't hurt people like that! Did you even glance at the face of your attacker?!" I was addressing Heidi.

Heidi held her down, proving my point,"No. I didn't."Her head shot back up and glared,"But, how can I be sure it _wasn't_ you?"

"_Because_ I was with my brothers _and_ then I went straight here and stuck with Theo the whole time,"I retorted.

"How do I know you didn't attack Heidi in between?"Odd snarled.

"You guys are making this so melodramatic! I didn't do it! Period. Ask my brothers' what time I left and ask Theo what time I arrived. Do you think I could actually find Heidi and bruise her in 2 minutes?"I snapped. Then, I smirked.

Heidi seemed to realize why and began to panic.

"Did Heidi tell you where she was at around 5:30 today?"I questioned to Odd. Odd shook his head 'no'.

"Well, I knew where she was,"I continued."She was at my house, smacking lips with_ my _brother. It wasn't until she realized my presence that she stopped."

Odd looked at me in disbelief and turned to Heidi,"Did you really cheat on me?"Odd said in a whisper.

Heidi bit her lip, nervously,"Maybe..."

"So, how did you get the bruises?"Odd was still in shock. Heidi didn't reply.

"ANSWER ME!"Odd yelled, fiercely. Heidi jumped back in response.

"I used washable paint!"

For a few moments, Odd looked away, hiding the fact he was upset, and bit his knuckle.

"Odd, I'm sorry..."

* * *

Thank you! Now please take about half a minute to review! Sorry it took so long!


	8. The Incident

**Yes, I know the last chapter was short, but hopefully, this will make up for it. Read then Review.**

* * *

_"So, how did you get the bruises?"Odd was still in shock. Heidi didn't reply._

_"ANSWER ME!"Odd yelled, fiercely. Heidi jumped back in response._

_"I used washable paint!"_

_For a few moments, Odd looked away, hiding the fact he was upset, and bit his knuckle._

_"Odd, I'm sorry..."_

I wanted to comfort Odd, but I figured, Odd was like those guys that didn't need comfort. He needed time. Heidi was being a hoe for doing that to Odd. Odd was absolutely great. (but, not my type)

You are really something, you know?"Odd huffed and turned to me."Sorry, Yumi. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge."

I smiled, sadly,"It's okay It's not your fault."

Odd returned the smile and shoved his hands into his pockets, walking out of the house. Everyone stared, awkwardly, at Heidi, curious of how she would react. Her head was down as her body shook violently.

"You bastard!"Heidi reached into the pocket of her jacket. _A KNIFE?!_

Everyone screamed in fear and ran away from the scene. I, immediately, turned to my defensive stance. She may be ready to kill me, but I wasn't that type to kill any type of person. _Unless, that person just happened to be Nicole._ I had to get rid of the knife.

"Someone call 9-1-1!"A guy's voice yelled over the chaos.

"She's freaking crazed!"Another guy yelled.

She charged towards me with the knife ready to be pierced through my heart. I was prepared to protect myself, but someone shoved themselves in front of me. I watched in horror as my heroic, but idiotic savior was attacked. The sound of a knife cutting through skin and being pulled out disgusted my ears. It was unbearable. My savior stumbled backwards and fell on top of me. His head rested in my lap as his breathing became irregular.

Heidi realized she hadn't killed me and tried to escape. But, two police officers grabbed both her arms and trapped her in cuffs. Her friends were in too much shock to register what had occurred. Even I had a hard to understand what was going on. It was sort of a blur. I did notice a man and a woman in a white uniform remove the guy in my lap out of my reach.

I stood up, trying to follow where he was taken. But, they had already put him on the stretcher and sped to a hospital. Someone had wrapped a blanket around my shoulders. I didn't even realize I was freezing. Then, I felt myself being carried away. I strained to keep my eyes wide and open. Slumber took over and I was engulfed into unconsciousness. The last thing that entered my mind was Ulrich...

* * *

**I was so tempted to leave it here, but the last chapter was already way too short for you guys. So...enjoy the rest of this chapter! Peace!**

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, until I recognized it as my own. My body felt stiff from sleeping in the clothes I wore yesterday. I sat up with little difficulty and glanced around my own room, curious of how I got here. Too tired to dwell on the topic, I got up, limped to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth and splashed cool water over my sleepy eyes.

A light knock came on door while I wiped my face with a soft towel.

"Come in,"I said with a lazy voice. Frankie and Eric appeared into my room. They studied me with the seriousness I never thought they would have.

"What's wrong? You guys are creeping me out."

"Don't you remember what happened last night?"Frankie cringed.

Blurred visions of last night rushed back into my head. Heidi trying to turn people against me...Odd being hurt...Heidi trying to stab me...someone jumping in front of me...that someone being Ulrich...

It really stunned me that Ulrich was the one who blocked me from getting injured. But, I was also touched he would do that. And I rarely ever felt that way so that's saying something. Then, something shot me down again. Ulrich got hurt! He got hurt trying to protect me. I became panicky and alert.

Feeling this way towards Ulrich, is sort of awkward. But, he did do something really brave and I couldn't help feel different this time.

"What happened to Ulrich?! Is okay?! He isn't dead, right? Oh, please let him be okay!"I threw at my brothers, worriedly.

"Calm down!"Eric instructed."Ulrich is fine. But..."

I was loosing patience and fast. I needed to know and I needed to know NOW!

"Tell me already! I'm getting old!"I snapped.

"Ulrich lost a lot of blood and they're doing the best they can. The knife almost killed him. It was an inch off the heart."

"You call that FINE?!"I screamed.

"Yumi, you need to relax. Screaming is not helping anybody,"Frankie reasoned. I sighed and took a deep breathe.

"We can take you to the Kaiser hospital, if you want to visit him,"Eric suggested.

I shook my head in protest,"I think his parent's would like to have some privacy."

The room grew silent as our eyes roamed around, looking for something else to say.

"Dad's here. We called him about what happened,"my head snapped back to face Frankie.

"Why? Why would you do that?!"I shrieked.

"Yumi!"Frankie looked at me like I was dumb."We were worried sick about you! So, we panicked and called Dad."

I groaned and fell back onto my pillow,"You know how he is, Frankie! I'm not even hurt! I didn't even get a scratch on me."

My dad may be very busy, but when his 'little girl' gets hurt, he goes into panic mode and tries to make everything better. The last time I got hurt, he assaulted 2 police officers to get to me. It didn't make him look good in front of his boss to be thrown in jail for a whole day.

"Don't worry. He didn't get thrown in jail. But, he is twitching, nervously,"Eric said like he had read my mind.

"Why didn't he come up here then?"I asked, confused.

"We though he would have hugged you so tight, you might have died,"Eric joked.

"So we went to get you instead,"Frankie added."Now, let's go. Come on. Chop chop!"

Eric lifted me over his shoulders as I kicked and squealed for him to let me down. It was unsuccessful. I laid, almost lifeless, waiting to be put back on my feet. He waked down the stairs, Frankie right behind him. Frankie grinned, evilly as I tried to smack him. I missed and almost made myself fall. Frankie laughed at me.

"Eric put her down!"Frankie said between laughs.

Eric obeyed and dropped me on the living room couch. I was about to attack Eric, but someone pulled me down.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Yumi!"Theo's voice rang from behind me.

"What's going on? I thought you said dad was here?"I said with a raised eye-brow.

"He is. He's taking a nap. Theo just came back to check up on you,"Frankie informed. I mouthed 'oh'.

"Are you okay?"I turned to Theo. I nodded.

Eric and Frankie slipped away, giving us privacy.

"Aren't you suppose to be with your brother,"I murmured, softly. Theo hugged me, tightly.

"My parent's are all mushy and lovey-dovey to him, right now. It was uncomfortable for me,"I nodded in response."Your sister was there, too. She got kicked out of the hospital for disturbing the patients."

I smiled at the picture."So, what happened to Heidi?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but she sure won't be around here anymore. That's for sure."

I can't believe this happened. I've only been in California for less than a week and I was almost murdered by some crazy whore. People are sure to be talking about this at school. Wait a minute. Isn't today a school day? But shouldn't the school cancel classes because of the attack? Nobody would have gone to school with news like this. No way.

"Do you know why Ulrich jumped in front of me?"It dumbfounded me.

Theo shook his head,"Not a clue. Maybe he is brave enough to throw his life on the line. I'm nothing like that. I fled when you were being attacked. And I'm sorry for that."

I could tell, in his eyes that he was sincere. But, I didn't expect him to protect me. I expected myself to do that. What Ulrich did, sort of confused me. I never really liked him. Until now, of course. But, I have to say, it wasn't necessary for him to risk his life for me. I could defend myself fairly well.

"It's okay. I'm tough, for a girl,"I grinned. Theo nudged me playfully.

But his face became serious,"Are you going to visit my brother?"

I shrugged."Maybe. I just want to give your parents space before I do."

"Okay-,"Theo started.

"Yumi!"I turned and face my dad.

"Dad!"I walked up to him as he wrapped his arms, tightly around me.

My dad had certainly looked different. Well, not very much. His usual neat and tidy hair was disheveled while his eyes were tired and red. His work suit was completely wrinkled and undone. Guilt rushed through me, knowing I caused him to worry.

"Are you all right?! You're not hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?"Dad rushed, worriedly.

I chuckled,"I'm perfectly O-Kay."

He sighed in relief,"You don't know how scared I was."

"I can only imagine,"I joked. Dad smiled and glanced at Theo behind me.

"You must be the boy who defended my girl. You certainly have my gratitude."Theo stood, uncomfortably.

"Actually, Dad, that's Theo. His brother was the one who saved me."

"Oh. Well, were is your brother?"My father pushed.

"He's not doing so well. He's in the hospital,"Theo said, steadily.

"You should not worry. Your brother will be up and running in no time,"My dad said with full confidence that I had none of.

Theo nodded with a sad smile but, when he thought my dad wasn't looking, I heard him mutter 'I sure hope not.'

_Why are the Sterns so confusing? I can't figure Ulrich out and I can't figure Theo out. It's like their personalities change with their moods. Theo was praising Ulrich only minutes ago. Now, he is hoping he dies? What's going on here?_

"I better go,"Theo mumbled clear enough for us to hear.

"I'll walk you out,"I suggested.

We walked to the door in awkward silence. Something I never thought I would experience with Theo.

"Are you all right, Theo?"I asked all of a sudden.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me,"He smiled, but it did not reach near his eyes."I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded and closed the door behind him. My dad, who looked more organized, looked ready to leave. He was on the phone, holding his cell to his ear.

"Yes, I will be there. Yes. Yes. Good. Okay, bye,"Dad stuffed his phone into his pocket and smiled, apologetically."Sorry, hon. I have another meeting in Germany. If you're positive you're okay, then I'll go. But, you know I can stay..."

"No, it's okay. I told you I'm a hundred percent healthy and uninjured. You can go,"I hugged him with all my might."I love you, Dad."

He released himself from my grip and kissed my forehead,"I love you , too, sweetheart."Then he whispered,"And call me if your brothers get out of hand. I know about what happened with the window next door."

I smiled, sheepishly.

"Don't worry. I also know how they used your car money. I can pay for it."

"'How do you manage to know this things?"I wondered aloud.

"A little birdy told me," he joked, kissing my forehead again, and left.

I watched him close the door and back out of the driveway. _That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. _I wandered into the kitchen until I remembered I didn't know what I was doing.

"You, hungry? I can make you food,"Frankie came into the kitchen, reaching into the fridge for eggs and bacon. I smiled, half distracted, and nodded.

"You're still worried about Ulrich,"Frankie stated, matter-of-factly.

I stared up at him, strangely,"How did you know?"

"You're not acting like my strong, confident Yumi."

"Sorry. I just feel like it's my fault, Ulrich got hurt,"I sat down on a high chair.

"It's not. Now stop hurting yourself and relax,"he ordered.

I sighed,"Fine."_ I really wouldn't but if I said no, then we would start arguing. I really wasn't in the mood._

"Well, here are your bacon and eggs and please do not bother to wash the dishes. Let me handle them,"he placed the plate of delicious looking food in front of me and two more for him and Eric.

"Do I smell FOOD?!"Eric screeched. I laughed.

He always was the hungry type. Just wave a piece of jerky in front of him and he'll go wild. _Kind of like Odd._

I immediately felt guilty again. Frankie noticed and glared. I ignored him and at my food while watching Eric practically eat the plate. Half an hour later, Frankie had washed the dishes and we all sat on the couch.

"You want to visit Ulrich now?"Eric blurted out.

"Sure. I really want to see him,"I agreed.

We all ran up to our rooms and changed into our regular attire. I wore a white panda shirt and grey skinny jeans with white vans. My hair was brushed completely and put into a high pony tail.

"Let's go,"I ordered, hopping into the passenger's seat of Frankie's Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR Roadster(Picture on my page). Frankie took the driver's seat beside me.

"No! No no! I want shotgun,"Eric whined, loudly.

I wasn't in the mood to argue back so I didn't respond.

"Eric! Now isn't the best time to complain,"Frankie scolded. I gave him a thankful smile which he gratefully returned.

We drove all the way to the Kaiser Hospital in silence. Once we arrived, I slammed the car door and rushed to the front desk.

"Excuse me, Miss?"I asked, politely."Could you give me the room number Ulrich Stern is in?

The nurse smiled at me and turned to a clipboard.'He is in room C23."

I thanked her and ran to the elevator with my two brothers behind me. We went up three levels and ran until we came upon Ulrich's room. Nicole was wrestling a policeman, trying to get into the room. It was quite the sight. We only stared in amusement.

"Let me in, Goddamn it! I want to see my Ulrich!"She screeched.

I walked up to the room and entered.

"What do you think you're doing?! Get away! Get AWAY!"She yelled louder.

I ignored her as Frankie shoved me in and closed the door lightly. Murmurs and screams could be heard from outside.

I walked towards Ulrich as he slept, soundly. A bandage covered the left side of his well-chiseled chest. I never really took the time to notice but Ulrich was really handsome. His brown, chocolate hair. His full pink lips. His rosy cheeks. Somehow, he made me feel dazed. _Whoa what?! I'm talking about a boy who dated my sister. No way should I like him! But, he did after all save my life. Argh! I hate myself._

He shifted in his sleep. I panicked, unsure if I wanted him to see me here. But, it was too late to decipher. His eyes fluttered open and squinted at me.

"Yumi?"_oh crap._

* * *

If you didn't like this chapter, I'll be sad. But if you review and say it was at least OKAY, then I'll be super duper happy. PLease REVIEW!!


	9. She Deserves Better

**Jamie:Okay, thank you everyone for reviewing to this story. I love you all! If I could, I would take you all to Italy with me! But, I'm not that rich. So, Sorry! But please enjoy this story.**

**Nicolee!: Okay I'm editing this chapter. So if ya'll don't like it. Don't drag Jamie down. Oh and if you could, when you're reviewing, could you tell us which one of us you're talking to. That would be a big plus. Thanks! **

_

* * *

_

I walked towards Ulrich as he slept, soundly. A bandage covered the left side of his well-chiseled chest. I never really took the time to notice but Ulrich was really handsome. His brown, chocolate hair. His full pink lips. His rosy cheeks. Somehow, he made me feel dazed. Whoa what?! I'm talking about a boy who dated my sister. No way should I like him! But, he did after all save my life. Argh! I hate myself.

_He shifted in his sleep. I panicked, unsure if I wanted him to see me here. But, it was too late to decipher. His eyes fluttered open and squinted at me._

_"Yumi?"oh crap._

* * *

Now, I was positive I didn't want Ulrich to see me here. How would I explain myself? I couldn't tell him I was worried. Even though I am. I couldn't give him that satisfaction. I shot up and try to escape while Ulrich just thought I wasn't really there.

"Yumi, where are you going?"he choked out.

Stupidly, I turned around and met his chocolate eyes. They were stained with hurt and fear. He tried to sit up but ended up screaming from the pain. His hands, automatically went to his chest. I ran to his aid and supported his back.

"Lay down, please!"I begged.

He obeyed, breathing deeply. His heart monitor sped quickly. I thought my heart was beating faster than his. Seconds later, a doctor and another person, who looked like Ulrich's mother, walked in._ Where was his father?_I wondered.

I moved away from Ulrich, but Ulrich grabbed my arm the second my hand left his back.

"Stay,"was all he said.

I tried to pry away, but he had a firm grip on me.

"Who are you?"A woman(I'm guessing Ulrich's mom)asked in a coarse voice.

I felt pity towards her as I saw her condition. She looked like she hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks. Her eyes sagged but were filled with wet tears.

"I-I'm-"

"She's the victim of Heidi's attack,"Ulrich replied, between coughs.

The doctor checked his chest and the monitor, sort of blending into the background.

Suddenly, I was engulfed in a huge hug. Ulrich released my arm but held my hand, tightly, instead.

"Oh! Dear, are you fine? Do you need to see a doctor?"She examined all around me.

"No, no, no. I'm perfectly fine,"I reassured her."I just wanted to see how Ulrich was doing."

The doctor turned to us and smiled,"He's doing extremely well for someone who was stabbed with a bowie knife. Any knife really."

"Thank you, Yolanda,"Ulrich's mother sighed in relief.

Then, Yolanda, turned to me,"Are you sure you won't be needing any assistance?"

I shook my head.

"Very well, then. Ulrich will be released in one week, depending on how much the wound has healed."

It was my turn to feel the relief.

"Mrs. Stern, if you don't mind, I would like to speak to you alone."

Ulrich's mother looked puzzled, but followed Yolanda out into the hallway. As soon as they left, I rested my eyes on Ulrich. I desperately wanted to ask Ulrich a question, but I worried Ulrich wouldn't answer or it would be too early to ask.

"If you want to ask me something, I think sooner the better because I'm sure I will die from constantly wondering what you're not asking,"He joked.

My lips curled upwards."Why'd you jump in front of me?"

His teasing eyes became serious and turned away."Maybe it's best you don't know."

Why? That doesn't even make sense. Why can't he tell me? Was it on impulse? Did he want to look the super hero? Did he feel he had to do it? I had another thought, but I was sure I was wrong.

"I need an explanation, Ulrich,"I said, simply.

"You wouldn't believe or like what I told you,"He breathed in."You'd probably even hate me more than you do now."

"Who says I hate you?"

He turns his head back to me,"It's really obvious. When I was at you're house. You didn't glance at me unless you were glaring or rolling your eyes."

I couldn't say anything, but "oh" and looked away.

"So, why are you still here? I thought you would have left already."

I smiled, half-teasing,"If I told you, wouldn't believe me."

"Mocking the injured isn't nice,"He joked again.

"Again, who said I was nice?"

"You sound like that singer Hannah Montana."

I raised my eyebrows,"Hannah Montana? Are you serious?"

He was about to answer, but my sister and about 7 other girls from school barged in, running over a policeman. All of them spoke at once, hovering over Ulrich. They were pushing and shoving so much, I lost Ulrich's hand and fell to the freezing tile.

Ulrich, surprisingly, sat up and stared down at me with worried eyes. He stood up, limping, then crouched beside me and laid a hand on the small of my back.(**A/N I don't really understand that. But, I'm guessing it's the middle of your back)**

"Are you all right?"Ulrich asked.

I couldn't speak. He didn't even cringe or scream in pain. He looked perfectly fine, if it wasn't for that bandage. Apparently, all the girls in the room didn't notice anything, except Ulrich and his beauty. They kept reaching for him like he was a number 1 hottest male model.

"What's going on in here?!"My eyes searched for the door and found Yolanda."Ulrich! Everyone back away!"

No one paid any attention to her.

"MOVE PEOPLE!"Yolanda demanded with a roar.

Everyone covered their ears, no longer trying to grab Ulrich. Reluctantly, they removed themselves from the room. Half because they were scared of Yolanda's voice and half because 3 policemen were already waiting at the foot of the door.

"Ulrich, you need to lay down. You shouldn't have gotten off your bed,"I blabbed on.

He knew I was right because his face tightened and his hands were over his chest, immediately.

"This young lady is right,"Yolanda agreed."If you want to be on your feet without any severe chest pains, I suggest you lie down."

"Fine,"he mumbled. Then, he looked up at Yolanda."Where's my mom?"

"I sent her home. She was here before you were even put into surgery,"She replied.

Ulrich nodded and slowly went back onto the bed. The doctor disappeared again, leaving Ulrich and I alone. Again. I found this time awkward. It was just weird.

His eyes began to droop. He was definitely tired.

"I should go,"I took a step away from Ulrich, but his hand shot up and pulled me back.

"Don't go yet. I mean, you don't have, too."He fidgeted, uncomfortably.

I felt the heat rising in my cheeks."I would stay if my brothers weren't waiting for me."

His face fell,"Oh. Well, I'll see you later then. Maybe. If you want."

Again, with the surprises. The Sterns are people you can never be sure of.

"Sure,"I said, walking towards the door.

I mentally hoped Ulrich would grab my hand again and beg me to not leave him. But, he never did.

I reached the door knob and turned my head back to Ulrich. He was sleeping, softly snoring. _That was quick. But, he must have been exhausted.  
_

"Thanks for being my hero,"I said with a smile and left the hospital-my brothers right on my tail.

* * *

**Ulrich's Pov.**

I pretended to fall asleep right away, hoping Yumi would say something that she wouldn't tell me if I was awake. It worked in movies. So, why wouldn't it worked now?

Her footsteps became distant and came to a stop. I strained to listen if she would say anything or just leave.

"Thanks for being my hero,"A door closing was followed. _Yes! I just knew i t!_

The ends of my lips curled up, feeling the need to gloat. She didn't hate me as much as I thought she would have. Then again, I'm never right about anything. Especially, school related things.

I heard the door reopen and close. It sounded like one person. The person sat in a chair near me and spoke,"You can cut the crap now. It's just me."

I blinked my eyes open and saw Theo. I narrowed my eyes."What do _you_ want?"

"Leave Yumi alone. You aren't going to use her as one of your pathetic toys,"he seethed."Yumi is not like those girls you date, Ulrich. She's different. She's special."

"Tell me about it,"I mumbled.

"Just stay away from her, okay,"Theo balled his hands into fists."If you even come within a miles distant of her, I will murder you."

I smirked,"You aren't going to kill a person who just got stabbed near the heart now, would you? Especially, your own brother. I mean, how would that make you look?"

Theo's fist tightened,"You better leave her alone."And with that, he marched out with a slam of the door.

"This day just keeps getting better and better,"I lifted my hands off my stomach and rested my head in them.

* * *

_ONE WEEK LATER..._

.

.

.

"Well, Ulrich,"Yolanda sighed."you're one lucky man. You survived the week. I can't say I'm shocked because I was so sure you would make it through."

I pulled my green shirt over my head and pulled each arm through my army jacket.

My mother thanked the doctor, signing me out. As soon as I smelled the California breeze, I almost coughed. I'd been in the hospital so long, I guess I got used to the weird fumes. We walked to the black Mercedes with our chauffeur, Jameson.

Jameson has worked for our family since I was born. That makes him 35 today. I think he's 2 years older than my dad. I wouldn't be sure. He usually is the loudest person, but when with my Mom and Dad and Theo, he has to obey the rules of a slave. He looks a little young for his age. Maybe 25 or 27. He doesn't even have grey hair.

He drove us back home, totally silent. I decided I couldn't handle the quiet so I spoke up first.

"Hey, James,"I called him by his nickname.

Jameson looked at me from the rear-view mirror,"Yes, Ulrich?"

"How you been?"I asked, casually.

"Your parents have been lovely, but it seems a little out of place without the whole family,"He said in his European accent.

"I'm sure,"I said, hinting sarcasm.

"Very sure,"he repeated, a teasing grin, hiding in his boring mask.

We arrived home, quickly, greeted by all our maids. Dad was usually out at work. He never has time for me or my mom. Only work and Theo. Theo is such a suck up when it comes to Dad. He follows him around and acts as his assistant or something. He just wants to be able to take our Dad's position as President of the CEO. Theo is actually, truly evil.

"Ulrich!"Nicole appeared out of the entrance of our front door.

She wrapped me in a hug, causing pain in my chest.

"Ahh!"I screamed, but she didn't release.

Thankfully, James, pulled her away."Terribly sorry, Sir."

"It's all right,"I said, rubbing my chest."How are you, Nicole?"

"Oh, God I missed you!"She jumped out of Jameson's arms and smacked her lips against mine.

Again, she was pulled away. This time, by two buff looking guys.

"Sorry dude. This girl seriously needs to be put on a leash,"Buff guy number 1 laughed.

"Better yet, A very small box,"Buff guy number 2 muttered.

A knock came from the entrance. Everyone turned to the front door. It was Yumi. I smiled widely, flashing my teeth.

"Sorry for my ill-mannered family,"She apologized.

"It's al-"I started but was interrupted.

"Yumi! How wonderful to see you again,"My mother greeted, cheerfully.

"Hi Mrs. Stern,"Yumi hugged my mother.

"Deary, I told you to call me, Mom."_Mom?! Have they met more than once?_

"Mom?!"Everyone said aloud, but me.

Yumi blushed a beautiful cherry._ Why is she so irresistible to me? Why me?_

"Why does _she _get to call you Mom?"Nicole sneered.

My mother smiled, still looking at Yumi,"Because, she's like a daughter I never had. Living with 3 men, you sort of get lonely." _Gee, Mom. Why couldn't you wait till AFTER 2 millions when I ask her to marry me to call her your daughter?_

"Thanks. Not to be rude, but I feel if I call you mom, I'm replacing my mom that raised me,"Her face was sincere.

"Don't worry. I'm aware of how mothers usually have a special bond with their daughters,"Mom said.

The air seemed to disappear as it was replaced with awkwardness.The only ones who seemed comfortable was my mother and Yumi.

"All right, well, all of you continue your chores please,"My mother instructed to the maids with a soft voice.

"You're all welcome to stay,"My mother referred to the Ishiyama family, then turned to me."I'm going to visit your father. Please behave yourself."

With that, my mother left, followed by Jameson.

Yumi and her family stared at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Um are they your brothers?"I asked Yumi.

"Yes, they are my pathetic brothers who don't give a damn about me!"Nicole screeched, still struggling to get free of their grasps._I was talking to Yumi!  
_

"Let her go, you guys,"the two buff guys shrugged and let her fall on her face.

Yumi laughed, musically. I would have laughed too, but Nicole would probably cry about it. I didn't want to have to make it up to her.

"Ulrich, these are my-our brothers, Frankie and Eric,"She introduced.

They bowed like Jameson. Low and robot-like."At your service. Not really."

Yumi smacked them both on the head and scolded them.

"Geez, Yumi. Don't get all pissed off. It was just a joke,"Eric rubbed the back of his head.

Yumi rolled her eyes and looked at me,"Well, my brothers and I better go. See you around."

She was always slipping through my fingers. I could never get passed the little questions. At this rate, I'll never even get to ask her to be my girlfriend.

_Yumi is not like those girls you date, Ulrich. She's different. She's special. _Theo's voice echoed through my head.

He was right. She's way different. Not slutty or hot. But, she had real beauty. One, Nicole would never have. Or the other girls I've dated.

She was the one I don't deserve.

She deserves better.

Better than me.

* * *

**Nicole: All right. 1)Horrible! 2)Whatever. 3)Good! 4)Holy Shit, that was awesome! Pick one of the four and review! Please and Thank you!**

**Jamie:Well, I thought that was number four but I'm nicole's best friend so it's obvious I would pick that :)**


	10. Let's Go Bowling!

**Here's Chapter 10 by the one and only special Nicolee!!**

**And here's the thing. I want you to erase DJ from you mind. He is no longer part of this story.**

Yumi--15 years old...

Nicole--15 years old...

Frankie--17 years old...

Eric--17 years old...

Theo--16...

Aelita--15...

Heidi--15...

Jeremie--16...

Odd--15...

Ulrich- 16...

* * *

**Ulrich.**

_"Well, my brothers and I better go. See you around."_

_She was always slipping through my fingers. I could never get passed the little questions. At this rate, I'll never even get to ask her to be my girlfriend._

_Yumi is not like those girls you date, Ulrich. She's different. She's special. Theo's voice echoed through my head._

_He was right. She's way different. Not slutty or hot. But, she had real beauty. One, Nicole would never have. Or the other girls I've dated._

_She was the one I don't deserve._

_She deserves better._

_Better than me._

**Yumi.**

I left Ulrich's house in a hurry, Frankie and Eric behind me. I don't think it would be good for me to be near Ulrich for more than a few minutes. He and I would get to close and the world would fall apart! OK, maybe that's exaggerating a little but Ulrich and I couldn't get too close. It's not right. No matter how much I wish it was.

"Yumi, slow down!"Frankie called, jogging up next to me.

"What's got your ass?"Eric asked.

"What kind of question is that?"Frankie gave him a funny look.

Eric shrugged."What does it matter? Something is bugging Yumi and I think I know what it is. Actually, I'm sure of it,"Eric had a glint in his eye that begun to freak me out.

We made it to the house in a matter of seconds. Eric and Frankie ran into the den to play their video games. I ran back into my room. Locking the door behind me, I took in a breath I'd been holding in when I got into Ulrich's house. I unlocked my dream box that laid at the edge of my desk and pulled out the locket my mother gave me. The star rested in my palm gleaming at me. I've never opened it to say the truth. but, when she gave it to me, she told me to wait until it was the right time. I wasn't sure what she meant. but I'm sure I'll know when.

I placed the locket around my neck. It felt cool against my skin. I shut my wooden dream box and lock it tight.

I ripped off my worn out shoes and plopped onto the bed. I rested my head against the wall and allowed my eyelids to close.

I thought of my mom and how I missed her hugs. How she used to comfort me when I was sick or hurt. Sometimes she would even play my favorite song on a piano to lighten up my mood. But, she can't do that now. Life is different without my mom. Nicole and I actually got along when our mother was around.

My mind began to wander as I was about to drift in to unconsciousness. _But, a bang on the door got me to shoot out of bed. I flipped my hair around and answered the door. It was Ulrich!_

_He had a smirk on his face. He grabbed me by the waist and pressed me to his body. But, it didn't shock me as much as how I was smirking right back at him. Then he kissed me with his soft lips. I could feel myself melting into them. His kiss was like a drug. An addiction. All I wanted was more._

_He lift me off the ground and laid me on the bed, gently as possible without breaking the kiss. I moaned as his tongue roamed around my mouth. Soon, our tongues fought for dominance. Ulrich had won. _

_Ulrich snaked his hand under my shirt as he whispered into my ear,"You belong to me. Not him."_

My eyes snapped open. My heart was beating faster than a race horse. I could feel balls of sweat on my forehead.

"What just happened?"I thought aloud._ And what did he mean by 'You belong to me. Not him'?  
_

A soft knock reached the door, causing my heart to jump. _Is it Ulrich?_

I got up to answer it, my hands shaking horribly. Turning the nob, I closed my eyes and pursed my lips. The door creaked open. I peeked through the little crack I made with my eyelids.

"Shit!"I shouted as my heart seemed to be working over time.

"Is that how you greet friends?"It was only Theo.

"Sorry,"I apologized,"I just had the creepiest dream."

Theo walked into my room and sat on the end of my bed. I shut the door and took a seat on my black office chair.

"Want to elaborate?"Theo asked, with a hint of curiosity.

"I'd rather drink my own vomit,"I scoffed.

"That bad?"

"Yup,"I glanced out the window randomly.

I found Ulrich making an effort to pry Nicole off him across the street.

"Get off me!"He cried.

Nicole paid no attention to his plea and kept trying to kiss him. I glared and got up from my seat and closed the blinds.

"You want to go bowling with a few other people?"I asked. I suddenly had the need to go out.

His face lit up,"Sure! There's a new bowling alley down at Oakridge Mall."(No, there isn't)

He removed himself from my room and made some calls. Stupidly, I took a quick peek through my blinds. Ulrich cooperated with Nicole and allowed himself to kiss back. I tore myself away from the scene, feeling my eyes begin to water. _Why am I crying over a jerk like Ulrich?_

**Because you like him.**

_Who said that?_

**You did.**

_God I feel like an idiot! First, I cry over Ulrich. Now, I'm talking to myself!_

**Would it help if you thought of your one-on-one conversation with yourself was with another person?**

_Um...NO!_

**Okay.**

_What's wrong with me?_

**You're in love.**

_If I'm going to be talking to myself, I want you to AGREE with ME!_

**I can't.**

_And why not?_

**Because I'm suppose to tell you the truth of how you really feel.**

_How can I be 'in love' with Ulrich?_

**Love is complicated. You can't explain why you feel things. You just feel them.**

_I feel stupid._

**You're not stupid.**

_Yes, I am._

**No, you're not.**

_YES, I AM._

**No, you're not.**

_YES, I AM!!_

**No, You're not.**

_God Damn it! This is the worst conversation I've ever had with myself!_

**You could always talk to Aelita.**

_Where did Aelita come from? I barely even know her._

**Try to. I bet she's having a worst time coping with the Heidi incident than you. Actually, you don't even feel like having a major break down. You actually feel neutral right now. What's wrong with you?**

_I thought you knew everything about me?_

**I do. But, there are special occasions when you can be very difficult to read.**

_Oh, thanks._

**You better stop talking to yourself. Theo's looking at you funny.**

I shook my head and found Theo staring at me like I was some famous celebrity that did some crazy stunt.

"Is everything set?"I coughed, nervously.

"Huh?"his face was still had a weird look,"Oh! Yeah, everything is set. Jeremie, Aelita, Odd and Amber. Amber is Odd's new girl."

I blinked in surprise. I never thought Odd would bounce back so fast after what had happened. Then again, I don't really know Odd's situation from his point of view.

"You ready?"Theo shoved his hands into his pockets waiting for me.

"Are we meeting them at the bowling alley?"I slipped my wallet and cell into my small black backpack.

"Yeah. They're all ready on their way there,"he said.

We took off in a run towards his car that sat beside the curb. We slipped in and made our way to the bowling alley.

**X**

"Hey Theo! Yumi!"Odd shouted while pointing to his lane.

Theo and I jogged over to him. He was grinning, happily, like his normal self. I'm glad he's okay now.

"Where's everybody?"Theo asked before taking a seat across from Odd.

"They went to get food,"he 'humphed' and crossed his arms,"They said I had to stay because I get all 'haywire' when I see food."

"Don't feel bad, Odd,"I comforted."I'm sure they just wanted to make sure there's food when we got here."

"Are you trying to make me feel better because it's not working,"he muttered. I rolled my eyes and took my seat next to Theo.

It was silent, except for the fact Theo and Odd were exchanging weird glances toward each other. I chose to ignore it.

It was only a few moments before Jeremie, Aelita, and Amber(I think) had come back, each with a tray a food.

Amber had brown wavy hair that led to the middle of her back. Her pale skin was a shade darker than mine. She had a model's body. Her legs were slick and thin. Her skin sparkled when it was caught by the sunlight through the window. I swear, every guy in the bowling alley was drooling over her. Except Jeremie, of course.

"Finally!"Odd sighed and leaped towards Amber. Amber stepped out of the way, sending Odd tumbling down a few stairs.

We all laughed as Odd walked back up the steps, mumbling to himself. It was a nice laugh. All natural and relaxed.

Once we got settled with each other, we all got our shoes and bowling balls.

Hesitantly, I listened to my other-self and tried to get to know Aelita. My other-self was right! Aelita was having a harder time coping with the attack. She felt she couldn't open up to a lot of people, thinking they would end up like Heidi. I told her I could be there for her whenever she needed me. She said the same.

* * *

**Jamie and Nicole:**Here are facts of why we hate all our teachers this year:

1)They are hateful bitches from the center of hell.

2)They stupid

3)They are fucking lazy!

4)We hate them

5)They make us look stupid!

6)They are already giving out tests!

7)They are** BITCHES!!**

Please excuse our bad language.


	11. Another Author's note

I'm sorry to say that this is not a chapter.

I know it has been a long time too.

But, Nicole and I won't be able to update our stories until after Halloween.

About three weeks.

Please don't stop reading because we will continue.

We are not giving up our stories and you special people.

You people are too awesome for that!

If we can update sooner than 3 weeks, we will.

I'm sorry!

Love,

Your very unforgivable authors

Jamie and Nicole


	12. Another Incident

Okay, I have to say that I think both my stories suck and I really don't want to continue them. But, I really want to finish them at the same time so I don't just leave you guys wondering. I'll continue them, but I'm not sure the ending will be great. And I also apologize for not updating for a month already. I should get my asked kicked or something. Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**ulrich.**

I slammed the door, vigorously, and ran up the spiral staircase. Jameson attempted to speak with me, but I rushed past him and entered my room with another slam. I kicked off my white etnies and plopped on the bed. My sweaty hands ran through my hair as I stared at the blank ceiling.

I let Nicole take over my body to make her leave me alone. It's the only thing that would have worked. It was successful for that cause, but it created another problem for me. At the corner of my eye, I saw Yumi peering through her window, staring at us, ready to cry. I wanted to push Nicole away, but I found no strength to do so. I was immovable. Now, I was hurting Yumi.

I felt so angry with myself. How could I let someone like Nicole control me like that. I should have done something instead of stand there looking like a fool. Kissing Nicole probably made it worse. Hell, of course it made it worse. Yumi was about to cry....and it was my fault. What am I suppose to do? Ugh! I hate this. I hate feeling weak inside and never being able to do anything right. I always cause problem after problem for myself.

A light knock came upon my door. Jameson opened the door slowly to reveal is tall pale self.

"Yes, Jameson?"I sat up at the end of my bed.

"Are you all right?" He asked politely."Is there something I can help you with?"

_Yes. Can you dump my heart and brain in the core of the Earth? _I thought to myself sarcastically.

"No, I'm fine,"I said. _What a total lie.._

"You're not telling me something. I want to know what it is, Ulrich. You better tell me,"Jameson ordered.

I avert my attention somewhere else and try to gather up my thoughts again. I don't think it was possible I was thinking straight. How can I?

"Does it have to do with the two Ishiyama ladies?" Jameson asked knowingly. I looked up at him in surprise."I'm correct, am I not?"

I laughed lightly,"I guess so."

"Do you like Miss Yumi Ishiyama?"Jameson asked.

"Jameson, I'd really like to be alone right now. Please don't be offended by this,"I assured.

"All right,"he agreed reluctantly."Call me if you need anything."

Then, I was left in silence. I laid back down and pressed my head against my pillow. It was soothing against my neck. I sat up again and walked over to my balcony. The cool wind of California played with my hair, causing it to be messier than usual. I leaned over the bars and rested my arms there. I searched around the the street I lived on. My heart drowned when I found Theo and Yumi running to his cars, hands linked together.

They looked very comfortable in each others presence. More than Yumi and I have ever been with each other. I thought of them going out together; it made me angry that Theo always gets what he wants. Yumi is the one girl I really want right now and even for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Yumi.**

After we went bowling, all of us decided to walk around the mall and hang out. I thought we were only going to look around, but Amber's idea of hanging out at the mall, is going through every store and buying clothes. Amber dragged us all around, making the guys carry her bags.

Odd offered to pay for her things, but Amber paid for herself and unlike those other snobby rich girls, Amber used her cash instead of daddy's credit card. Amber is really different from those types of girls. It kind of shocked me for a while. Then, I realized Aelita and I are the same, too. (Not the shopping part)

"Hey, I have an idea," I said out loud. Everyone turned to me exhausted, except Amber.

"Yeah, what is it?"Jeremie asked wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Why don't you guys take the bags to Odd's car while the girls and I order some ice-cream?"I suggested. Everyone looked at each other, and shrugged and nodded in agreement.

The guys told us what flavors they wanted and headed back to the car. Amber looked for a booth while Aelita and I got in line for Cold Stone.

"What flavors?"the woman in a Cold Stone uniform asked.

"Cookies and cream, vanilla, and chocolate fudge in small cups and strawberry, cookie dough, and mint chocolate chip in a medium size cup,"I told her.

"Okay, that will be $23.59, please,"the lady said.

I checked in my back pocket for my wallet, but found both empty.

"Um, Aelita do you have your wallet with you?"I asked nervously.

"No, I left it at home. I'll go ask Amber,"Aelita ran off to find Amber.

The lady smiled politely, but I could see through her eyes that she was annoyed. She had a reason, I mean, having to serve ice- cream all day. That might be a pain in the neck for people.

"Excuse me? Do you need help paying for that?"A man asked from beside me.

He looked to be two years older than me. His personality showed a different age. More like twenty-nine really. He was dressed in a nice suit and his hair was neatly spiked.

"Oh no! My friend is coming to pay for it. But, thank you," I assured him.

"It's no problem," he turned to the lady."$23.59? Here you go."he handed her twenty-five dollars.

The man received his change while I grabbed my tray of ice-cream. I thanked the man and started walking in the direction went in.

"Hey wait!"the man called me back."Aren't you going to repay me?"

"How?"I asked lamely. I somehow backed up into something. This guy was seriously freaking me out now.

"I know one way," his smile was mischievous and seductive. I didn't appreciate one bit.

He leaned into me, like he was about to kiss me. He pulled away the tray of ice-cream and bent down to kiss me. My breathing became uneasy. I attempted to push him away, but he held my arms down. I turned away and shut my eyes.

I waited for his lips to reach mine and force an entrance into them. It never came. Instead, I heard someone fall to the ground with a crash. My eyelids opened and found Ulrich right in front of me. His eyes held anger in them, but his body showed him to be relaxed.

"You know? You really shouldn't force yourself on a girl if they don't like it. It isn't very nice," he said to the man who tried to kiss me.

The guy got up lazily and then punched Ulrich in the jaw. Ulrich fell to the floor by the blow.

I gasped,"Ulrich!"

I bent down and helped Ulrich up on his feet. His lip was cut and bled. I tended to it with the napkins I had put in my pocket.

"Oh..so this is your boyfriend,"the guy scoffed."Just leave him. We can go somewhere else."

He tried to grab my arm and pull me away. I pushed him back to keep him away. It did not work out so well.

By now, everyone in the mall gathered around us to watch the scene. Some were even screaming. Amber and Aelita pushed through the crowd and made it to us.

"What's going on? What happen to Ulrich?"Aelita panicked.

"I'm all right, Aelita," Ulrich reassured confidently and stepped away from us.

He tackled the guy and hit him with powerful punches. The guy kicked Ulrich off of him and kneed him in the private. Ulrich cringed, but didn't back down. Ulrich took another blow in the face and fell to the floor again.

Ulrich took another attempt at getting up and attacking the guy, but the guy was quick and kicked Ulrich in the ribs twice. Ulrich bent down which made it easy for the guy to elbow Ulrich in the back.

I couldn't stand there and watch Ulrich get hurt. I reacted and jumped on the guys back and wrapped an arm around his neck to choke him. His air was cut off and he went on his knees. I released him and let him fall on his face.

Ulrich still sat on the floor coughing horribly. Aelita and Amber were trying to get him to stand up. I walked over the guy and bent down to eye-level with Ulrich.

His eyes would not open and I could see that he would receive black eyes. I took Aelita's place and Amber and I walked out of the mall with everyone staring at our backs as we exited. Ulrich would need to go to a hospital again.

We met the guys outside of the mall, rushing towards us. They asked tons of questions, but I didn't answer any of them. I was too concerned for Ulrich to care about anyone else.

--

"Is he going to be okay?"I asked desperately to the nurse.

The nurse searched through her computer and smiled to me,"He will need to stay in the hospital again. It says here that he will be in the hospital for 3 weeks. He received 2 broken ribs and 2 black eyes. It will take time for him to heal."

I thanked her and sat with my friends in the waiting room. They all stood up as I came into sight.

"What did they say?"Odd asked worriedly.

I pressed my lips together tightly,"The nurse said he will be okay, but will need time to heal."

"Yumi, he will be fine,"Theo held on to my shoulders.

"This is the second time he has been hurt, Theo. It hasn't even been a 5 hours since he last came to the hospital,"I could hear my voice rising.

"Yumi-"Theo started again.

"It's my fault,"I interrupted him."It's my fault Ulrich is getting hurt! What happens when I get in trouble again? What if he gets killed the next time? I need to stay away from him."

I turned away from my friends and stalked out of the hospital. I picked my phone out of my front pocket and called Frankie. I wanted time to think about this. Too many things happened during the time I've been here. It's not safe for Ulrich to be near me. Forget that, it might not be safe for anyone to be near me. Maybe I should just lock my self in this empty room and die of starvation and thirst.

"Hey, what's up, Yumi?"Frankie answered casually.

I cleared my throat,"Can you pick me up?"

"Sure, where are you?"Frankie asked. _Shit._

"Um I'm at the Kaiser Hospital,"I bit my lip.

"What?! Are you hurt?! Don't worry! I'm on my way!"Frankie hung up in a hurry.

I shut my phone and hugged myself. I'm destroying someone bit by bit. This person who has made mistakes only because he is human is going to die if he stays near me. I need to stay away from him completely and permanently. I wouldn't be able to stand the fact that I murdered someone. I couldn't.

I sat on a bench waiting for Frankie. He arrived in only 5 minutes which really worried me.

"Why are you out here by yourself?!"Frankie panicked. He took of his leather army jacket and put it around my shoulders.

"I'm fine, Frankie. It wasn't me who got hurt. It was Ulrich,"I protested and handed his jacket back.

Frankie shook his head,"Put it on. It's cold. Come on, let's go."

I nodded and sucked in my lips. Frankie opened the door to the car and I slid in. Frankie got in beside me and began to drive off.

"Are you sure you're all right?"Frankie asked again.

"Yes, Frankie! I'm fine!"I shouted at him, but immediately felt the guilt run through me."I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so mad at myself."

"It's not your fault, Ulrich is hurting right now. Understand that, Okay?"Frankie said. I nodded, but did not agree on the inside.

The whole ride home, no one spoke. We stayed quiet. The only possible thing that could be heard was the engine and our breathing. When Frankie parked in the driveway, I opened the door at got out of the car. Hurriedly, I ran into the house and into my room. I only wanted to sleep and drown myself out of troubles. I wanted my mom.

I took out my necklace from the dream box and placed it around my neck. The metal chilled me and caused me to shudder. I smiled a weak smile. I could feel my mother watching me from wherever she is. Protecting me and loving me like she always did when she was here with me. But, now she did this from afar.

I ripped off my shoes and stuffed them in the closet. Then, I slid under the cold covers and closed my eyes. I could picture my mother sitting beside me, humming me a lullaby and then, nothing. I can rest now, only for a while.

* * *

Yes, I know. Very crappy and probably has no point, but I got really bored so I wrote this. This story probably won't have its ending for a while...


	13. I'm in Love with Him

**Hey...everyone. Nicole and I apologize for not updating since forever. I bet most of our old readers won't continue to read our stories, but that's okay. If there are people who are still faithful to our stories, that's great. Thank you and, again, I'm really sorry for not updating in such a long time. **

**-ily, Jamie and Nicole :)**

**Yumi and Ulrich Forever! **

* * *

**Yumi.**

**School past by and I was able to go on with my life. Sort of. Theo has become clingy and it's making me irritable. Every time I speak to a guy, Theo pops up and interrogates the guy, making him run away. He acts like he is my boyfriend. Actually, he is like his brother, Ulrich. Protective.**

**But, when Ulrich does it, it feels so much different. When Ulrich does it, he is protecting me from real danger. But, Theo protects me from harmless guys that aren't even doing anything wrong. There's a very BIG difference. **

**I haven't seen or heard from Ulrich since the hospital. I become tense every time I get into trouble (which thankfully didn't happen very often). I always believe Ulrich will come out and try to defend me. But, nothing ever happens. I almost kind of miss how he always managed to be where I was. Almost. **

**Ulrich is out of the hospital now. He has been out for about 3-4 months already. But, I don't know why I never come across him anymore. It's down right annoying. I want to at least say hi when we pass by the hallways or make small talk whenever I come over to see his brother. But, it never happens.**

**This month I really need to focus in school. CST's and SAT's are coming up and I need to study up on some subjects to make sure I do well on them. I know the school doesn't show us our scores until the year after, so that makes it a bummer.**

"**Yumi, why are you so stressed out about testing? You're going to do well on them. You always have good grades in school," my best friend, Aelita, said as we walked into the locker rooms.**

**There wasn't any school today, but Aelita and I thought it'd be more fun to swim at the school pool instead of at my house. **

**Aelita and I have gotten closer throughout those five months and it's made a big difference in my life. I confine with Aelita about almost everything I have problems with (most were about Ulrich). It takes a lot of weight off my shoulders. Aelita did the same and her mood became much brighter and perkier.**

"**Well, it never hurt anyone to actually worry over important tests, did it?" I countered.**

"**I guess not. Besides, I think I should study more, too," Aelita said.**

**I stared at her in disbelief. Aelita was practically the smartest person at this school, next to her boyfriend, Jeremie Belpois. In fact, they were so smart, they don't even have to take the tests anymore! They always got 100% on them. **

**Aelita and I changed into our bathing suits. Both our swim suits were one pieces. We grabbed fresh white towels on the shelf and headed out the door that let to the indoor pool. Only a few people were in the pool. Most were girls just sitting on the benches, trying to look cute to the guys who were drooling over them. I rolled my eyes. It was total a cliché to me. **

**We left our towels on an empty bench with our back packs on top of them. Aelita crawled in the pool, but I climbed the ladder that led to the diving board. I saw Aelita waiting for me at the edge of the pool. I closed my eyes to keep focus. I liked it when I had a perfect dive. I'm not sure why, but I just did.**

**I stepped over to the end of the board and jumped up and dived. I landed with a small splash., my hands touching the water first. I came up for air at the same time I found Aelita clapping like crazy. I laughed and swam over to her.**

**We didn't really swim around the pool. Mostly, we just talked about certain things, like boys, school, and other things on our mind. I guess the pool was a good place to talk about those things.**

**Aelita's phone rang all of a sudden and she jumped out of the pool to answer it. I sighed, while propping up my elbows on the edge of the pool. I couldn't get Ulrich out of my head. It's like he found a way in and locked himself in there. It was aggravating. **

**I wanted him out and I wanted him out now. Actually, I wanted him out for a while now. He makes me worry about him too often. I don't know how he is doing or how he's been. I don't like the feeling of always wondering about something. I want to know.**

**I hadn't realized Aelita had gotten back into the pool, watching me, intently. "Let me guess. You are thinking about Ulrich again."**

**I blinked, "No, I wasn't. I was thinking about something else." Couldn't I come up with something better than that?**

"**Right," Aelita rolled her eyes, "Anyways, what about him this time? Hmm?"**

**I sighed, knowing Aelita would never fall for anything, "I was thinking about Ulrich in general. Not anything specific about him."**

"**Care to elaborate?"**

"**It's like he is stuck in my head on purpose. But, I don't know why. Is it because I'm feeling guilty or I miss him or what else?"**

"**Or maybe you like him, but you're too stubborn to admit it. You don't want that to be true because you know you are jealous of how your sister has more attention from Ulrich than you do."**

**Aelita caught me by surprised. But, the thing she surprised me with, I knew she said was right. The more I thought about that, the more I realized how true it was. I hadn't thought of it before because I never could picture my sister and Ulrich to be real couple. But, I always noticed Nicole had more spotlight than I did when dealing with Ulrich.**

"**I think you're right, Aelita. What do I do?" I asked, desperately.**

"**Honestly, I don't think there's much you even have to do. Just start talking to him again. When you ignored him while he was in the hospital a few months ago, it must have made him think you wanted him away from you or you just basically hated him," Aelita said.**

"**But, I don't hate him." I said.**

"**Ulrich doesn't know that though. He can't read your mind, Yumi. You have to tell him or at least show him you care." Aelita said.**

**I hated to admit it, but Aelita was right. Again. I couldn't expect Ulrich to know everything inside my head. I couldn't expect him to be at my side when I needed it, either. The only way he and I were going to talk again, is if I confronted him first. Ulrich won't do anything he is too scared to do. I pretty much know that about him. **

**I sighed, reluctantly, "Fine. I'll talk to him. But, will you at least come with me?"**

**Aelita gave me that look that said you-are-on-your-on-that-part. I grumbled and lifted myself out of the pool. Aelita followed behind me, while I grabbed my things. I hit the showers and quickly put my clothes on. **

**Aelita's dad picked us up after Aelita had called him. He dropped me off at my house. I watched them drive away before going inside my house. Eric and Frankie were watching football with a bunch of their friends in the living room. Nicole was outside in the Jacuzzi with…..Ulrich.**

**My world began to shatter. Nicole was sitting on his lap, humping him while they were both still in their swimsuits. Horny little bastard, I thought, violently.**

**I felt like crying now. My eyes blurred and my nose felt puffy like when you are sick. I ran upstairs and into my room, shutting the door behind me. I plopped onto my bed, balling my eyes out. I thought he really liked me. He sort of showed that when he kept popping up to save me. But, it all came crumbling down on me when I saw him with Nicole. **

**I knew now that it could never be Ulrich and me ever. He was too much of a playboy and a manwhore. It was disgusting. But, I couldn't help still be hurt by it. By him chosing Nicole over me. Then it hit me. I realized that….I…love him. I, Yumi Ishiyama, was in love with Ulrich Stern. Great.**

* * *

**Well, there you have it people. Yumi admits that she loves him. What's going to happen next?**


End file.
